The Ties That Bind Us
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Another Faberry supernatural one-shot. Vamp!Quinn. Hope you guys like it because it was pretty freaking fun to write. Anyways read, enjoy, review!


_**AN: Another Faberry supernatural oneshot. Vamp!Quinn. Hope you guys like it, it was pretty freaking fun to write. Anyways read, enjoy, review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or said shows characters. Which is unfortunate.**_

I pulled into Rachel's drive way, exhaustion from practice beginning to take over my body, and waited for her to make her way out of the car. I always stayed behind to make sure she made it in safely. If I didn't the worry would eat me alive. When Rachel made no attempt to get out of the car, I turned to look at her. She was worrying her lip between her teeth, nervousness written all across her face.

"Do you maybe want to come in? My dad's are away for some conference so..." She trailed off and just with that question, my heart quivered in my chest. Ever since I told Rachel what I am, of the blood lust, we had been taking things slow. Yes, it was frustrating because I couldn't go a day without this overpowering need to satiate my hunger by sinking my teeth into her skin but it's what's for the best right now. **I****don't****want****to****scare****her****away.****I****don't****want****to****run****her****off**. I've learned how to control it, the hunger, the need, but with her I was a wild card. The urge to make her mine was too strong for my will.

"Uh, Rach, I don't think that's a good idea." I said, looking her in the eye. I hated telling her no. It was a near impossible thing to do but if I went inside with her, I didn't know if I'd be able to hold back any longer. It's been building up inside of me, the want, since the day we met. Since the day her scent wrapped itself around me and granted me no mercy. The littlest thing could send me over the edge any moment now. And I didn't want that. Not if she didn't. **I****don't****want****this****curse****that****I've****been****plagued****with****to****ruin****us****because****I****can't****control****myself****around****her.**It was because of this that I thought about ending it everyday. Just severing the ties. It would be better for her. She could live a normal life and not have a monster for a girlfriend. It would be easier to just let her go. But then it wouldn't because I love her. It would be the hardest thing to do.

"Come on Quinn. It'll be fine." She said, her eyes searching my face, looking for the slightest break in my resolve. With the way she was looking at me, the fire I could see burning behind those big brown eyes, almost begging me to give in, it was impossible to heed her call. I blew out a shaky breath.

"Alright. But just for a bit." I said, giving her a smile. **I****can****control****myself.****I****won't****let****it****get****out****of****hand.****She****means****too****much****to****me****to****fuck****this****up****because****of****the****hunger.** Rachel slid from the passenger seat and out of my car and I followed suit. With each step we took towards her house, I felt the pressure build. _I__can__do__this.__I__can__resist__it._Once inside, Rachel and I trudged up her stairs to her bedroom. I tried to keep the thoughts of taking her, having my way with her, filling up on the warm crimson in her veins and just out of my reach, from surfacing but it was an effort gone unnoticed. Rachel tossed her messenger bag onto her floor and flopped down onto the bed as I stood by the door. I didn't want to get too close to her. I found it just a tad ironic how it was me who was afraid of her when it should be the other way around. But she wasn't afraid, she told me that much, and I was terrified. Of the control she has over me. Of the way I feel so pulled to her. I'm terrified of her. Rachel must have noticed that I didn't plan on moving any further into the room because she spoke up.

"Quinn you can come in. I won't bite. I promise." She said sending me a joking smile and I rolled my eyes out of frustration. She did that a lot, joke about it. I guess maybe it was to lessen the tension that seemed to flare up every time we were together but I didn't find it to be funny at all. It was very serious.

"It's not a joke Rachel." I said, the frustration at this whole ordeal lacing my words. Rachel's eyes visibly softened and she rose from her position on her bed to make her way over to me. I clenched my jaw as she placed her hands on my face.

"Hey," She cooed, running her thumb over my cheek and I shut my eyes because it was all too much. Even just that tiny action, her running her thumb over my cheek, was too much. Sometimes I wonder how I've ever lasted this long with the urge as strong as it is.

"Hey look at me," Rachel said and I opened my eyes to look at her. She gave me a soft smile.

"Quinn you don't have to be afraid." Rachel said simply and if it was that easy then everything would be fine. But it isn't that easy. It will never _be_ easy.

"But I am. I'm terrified Rachel," I confessed, feeling weak and pathetic because of it. Rachel's face was marred with a frown.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding. And there's no way she could. But I understand what it all means. What us being together could lead to. To what breaking her skin means. That invisible tether that we'll have to each other. The bond that will be created once it happens. The control we'll have over each other. It's something that I want fully and completely but I couldn't make that choice for her. And I couldn't live with myself if I did and she ended up regretting it. I just couldn't do that to her. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I lost control if she did let me break her skin. It was very possible that I could take too much. That I could kill her and I know I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

"It's complicated Rachel. And it's messy and I don't know if I can do this anymore. **All****of****this**." I said, letting out a sigh and the frown etched into the features of Rachel's face deepened. Her hands slowly dropped from my face as she moved to cross them in front of her chest.

"What do you mean Quinn?" She asked, her voice small and her eyes now pleading with me to take back the words I had said. But I couldn't. This is something I've been thinking about for a while and it would only hurt more if I dragged it out. It needed to be done. For her.

"I don't know if I can do this with you. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together. It's just a fucking mess and you would be better off without me. I'm not good for you Rachel. I don't want to hurt you." I said and she shook her head.

"You aren't going to hurt me Quinn. You would never do that." She refuted and I couldn't control the growl that escaped my throat out of frustration.

"I don't know what I'm capable of Rachel. Sometimes the hunger gets too hard to control when I'm around you. The need to sink my teeth into your throat and drain you for all that you are is overpowering and I-" Rachel cut me off.

"Stop it." Rachel demanded and I swallowed thickly at the mix of her scent combined with the sweat that slapped me in the face as she started to get mad. I backed away from her.

"No Rachel because that's how real it is. I'm unpredictable and I couldn't live with myself if I did something to hurt you." I pleaded with her, trying to get her to see how serious this is. How real this is. That it isn't some joke.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, the sadness in her voice shattering me. Her eyes were shinning bright with unshed tears and I hated that I had to do this to her.

"I know that it's hard to understand but I'm doing this for you." I said looking her in the eyes. I had to get out of here. It was too emotionally charged and it was tipping me over the edge. I moved to open the door and as I was about to leave, her voice stopped me.

"No. You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away Quinn, then it's for you because I know what I want. And it's you." Rachel said and my grip on her door knob tightened. I could feel the anticipation coursing through me. **I****can't****follow****through.****Don't****follow****through.****Control****it.**I didn't have any time to prepare as her hands wrapped around my arm, spinning me to face her. Those big brown eyes were once again pleading with me; begging me not to let this go.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel confessed, a single tear rolling down her cheek and my breath hitched. I knew that it was always there but this was the first time she's ever said it. With those words and the honesty shinning in her eyes, the sliver of control I was holding on to crumbled into nothingness. I wasted no time in crashing my lips against hers. The kiss was slow and heated with me savoring the taste that was uniquely hers. Rachel wrapped her hands around my wrists as I cupped her face, bringing her impossibly closer to me. Rachel darted her tongue out, tracing it across my bottom lip and I granted her access. Her tongue colliding with mine must have done the trick because I could feel the blood lust taking over and my eyes flashing in absolute blackness. I didn't want her to see me like this so I pulled away from her, my back facing her as my hands covered my face. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Don't." Rachel said simply as she put her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. It was ugly. I was ugly.

"I-I can't." I said, the weakness in my voice making me feel even more pathetic.

"Yes you can. You don't have to hide from me Quinn." Rachel replied, her voice soft but firm. She once again turned me to face her and immediately my hands flew up to cover my face. I couldn't let her see me like this. _I__was__a__monster._ Rachel gently grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face. I looked her in the eye and I could see the quiver of fear rise up just as quickly as it was squashed to settle in the pit of her stomach. She stood there, her eyes roaming across my face, drinking me in until her hands were cupping my cheeks and bringing me in to taste her lips once again. I felt myself deflate and fill with relief that she wasn't running away. My mouth mingled with hers as I back her up towards the bed, my tongue tasting every inch she offered. Soon enough, clothes were lost and I was on top of her in her bed, my hands roaming and my mouth tasting. I kissed my way across her jaw line and her neck, stopping there to inhale deeply. Her scent was euphoric and I had to clench my fist to keep from breaking her skin. My breathing was heavy and so was hers.

"Take it." Rachel said breathlessly and my heart stopped. I pulled away slowly to look at her. I could see that determination burning in her eyes again.

"Rachel..." I drawled out in warning. She couldn't be serious.

"Quinn take it.." Rachel said and I swallowed thickly.

"Rachel, don't make me be the one to say no. I can't do it." I said, warning marring my words and her eyes locked onto mine.

"So don't," She replied, her voice firm. I felt my will battling my desire and I was losing. I wanted her. I could feel my resolve slipping from my metaphorical hands.

"Why?" I asked her. I needed to know that she wasn't doing this for me alone. I needed to know that it was something that she truly wanted and that she wasn't doing it just to please me. Or because she thought that all I ever wanted was her blood. I needed to know that it was for her as much as it was for me. That she wanted to feel that connection as much as I did. That she longed for it as painfully as I did.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. Because I trust you and I want this." Rachel said and I couldn't help the tears that stung my eyes.

"You won't leave? Promise you won't leave." I told her and her eyes softened at the utter vulnerability in my voice.

"I won't leave. I promise." And as the words slipped past her lips, I exhaled, free from the chains that bounded me. I brought my lips to hers, kissing her hard as I trailed my hand down her taunt stomach to stop at her center. I could hear her breathe in deeply as I dragged my finger up and down her slit, finally to stop at her clit. In no time I had her squirming underneath me. I then retracted my mouth from her lips to leave a trail of kisses once again down her jawline and to her neck; my final destination. I scrapped my teeth across the soft skin there and Rachel's breath hitched. That egged me on. I didn't want to hurt her in any way but I knew me breaking her skin would. So I slipped two fingers past her entrance and as she gasped, I bit down into her supple flesh. She let out a guttural moan at the sensation as I moved in and out of her. Her blood pooled into my mouth and I wasted no time in drinking it down. It filled me up, the warmth of crimson settling into my stomach. I took in more, the taste addictive, as it sent me on a sexual high, flowing through me to coat my body. I dug my teeth in deeper, harder, and I heard her gasp. It brought me back down to earth and I began to pull away, fear that I hurt her coursing through my veins. But before I could even begin to move, Rachel gripped my shoulder.

"No, don't stop. God don't..." Rachel moaned and not being one to deny her anything, I kept at it; drawing her blood from her as she rode my hand. I could feel her getting close. Her walls were beginning to tighten around my fingers but I didn't want this to end. So I pulled out of her, both my fingers and my teeth. My breath came and went on her broken skin, trying to torture her without sending her over the edge completely.

"Quinn," I heard my name leave her lips in an almost sob, begging me to keep going. With that small encouragement that everything was okay, I bowed my head again, my teeth sinking in to draw from both her blood and volition. As I did, I entered her again, this time planing on making her cum. With every pull on her neck, I moved my fingers deeper inside of her, until she couldn't take it anymore. Until her walls were clenching around my fingers, her grip slacking and my name flying past her lips as she writhed underneath me in pleasure. Once Rachel's hips ceased to buck against my hand, her orgasm fully ridden out, I pulled my teeth out of her. I lapped up the blood that trickled down her neck with my warm tongue, her sigh of content coating me with relief but also fulfillment. I knew it was dangerous to leave her neck like that, ravaged, and that she could bleed out. So I rolled off of Rachel to lay beside her. I brought my finger across my wrist and sliced it so that the blood could trickle out. I held it out to her.

"Normally I wouldn't ever want you to do this but it will make your neck heal a lot quicker and keep you from bleeding out." I said as she eyed me then eyed my wrist. Rachel bit her lip but then brought my wrist to her mouth, drinking from me. I closed my eyes at the sensation of the pull. It felt deliciously good but fleeting as her warm mouth pulled away, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. I didn't want this to get weird or awkward so I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her and settling into her bed. Rachel snuggled into me, her head on my chest as she exhaled deeply. She traced lazy patters over my stomach as we laid in the comfortable silence that blanketed her room.

"Rachel, what does this mean?" I asked suddenly as I pulled her closer, tighter to me. That fear that she would see this as a mistake was still gripping at my heart. We now had a piece of each other, she owned a part of me and whether I liked it or not, that part of me was bound to her for eternity.

"I-it means that I love you Quinn and that I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I think I'm ready for whatever comes our way." Rachel finished, the honesty in her voice making me sigh with content. It was exactly what I needed to hear. Because we had a long road ahead of us. But I knew from the moment that I laid eyes on her, that I would never want to be anywhere else but in her arms. I love her, so I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to try and make this work. No more running away. I didn't want to be afraid of her anymore. I snuggled a little closer to Rachel as sleep tugged at my eyelids. I couldn't predict what trouble tomorrow would bring but right here, now, in this moment, the only thing that matters is holding her in my arms.


End file.
